Contra el mundo
by zehn
Summary: "Por un momento, el mar no parece tan peligroso, el azul de su superficie es calma y le recuerda sus propios sueños y los sueños de los tres"


**Título: **Contra el mundo**  
Prompt:** _Adventure and/or **Sorrow and**/or** Ocean**_ (Aventura y/o **Tristeza y**/u** Océano**)  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 1.450  
**Notas:** Escrito para la semana MakoHaruRin en Tumblr.

\- Dentro del mismo universo de "Lo que el agua se llevó". Cronológicamente un par de meses antes de los eventos de "Lo que el agua..."

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

El mar se extiende al frente suyo, azul y sereno. Una o dos olas se deslizan hasta la orilla, acariciando la arena con transparentes dedos que recorren la superficie en unos cuantos segundos, para después volver a su lugar de origen.

El cielo está azul, de un tono más claro que el del mar. Makoto no sabe mucho de tonalidades de colores, ésa es la especialidad de Haruka, quien es capaz de distinguir unos cincuenta matices de un solo color. Cincuenta es una exageración, probablemente, pero Rin es así y Makoto comprende que lo hace medio en broma, medio en serio; para verlo sonreír y regañarlo de una forma poco entusiasta.

—Makoto —escucha decir a Rin, su cuerpo parece más delgado de lo usual y su forma da la impresión de dejar pasar la luz a través de ella, reflejándose en la forma de suaves rayos del sol. Makoto juraría que puede sentir la calidez en su brazo, como si no hubiera nadie al lado suyo.

Y es que, en realidad, no hay nadie.

Rin está ahí, sí, pero no sabe por qué. Ninguno de los dos lo sabe. Es sólo Makoto quien ha podido verlo desde que ha fallecido hace ya… ¿un año? ¿Dos? Quizá más… Ha perdido la cuenta desde que sus días se volvieron un borrón de estudios, lecturas y lágrimas; los colores se habían desvanecido, hasta que lo vio todo en blanco y negro, mucho más oscuro de lo usual. De vez en cuando una mancha roja o una azul se atravesaban en su camino y podía ver salpicaduras multicolor, variantes en intensidad. Luego, todo volvía a ser blanco y negro, arrepentimientos y lágrimas, tristeza y pena.

Haruka está un poco más lejos de ambos, sus ojos se han posado en el mar y no ha hecho el más mínimo ademán de lanzarse al agua. De vez en cuando, vuelve la cabeza para ver a Makoto, asegurándole con un gesto, o más bien, la falta de uno, que todo está bien y no se va a mover de allí. Makoto no sabe qué haría si llega a suceder, no es capaz de acercarse tanto al mar, cada vez que escucha las olas o ve la gigantesca extensión de agua, siente que sus manos temblar incontrolables y se queda quieto en su sitio, sin poder moverse, el cuerpo de Rin dando vueltas frente a sus ojos, su voz, rasposa y débil, preguntándole "¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué te quedas ahí", "¿Por qué no vienes por mí?"; luego ve a Haruka y la voz de Rin se acerca un poco más: "¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?".

—Yo no diría eso —dice Rin, retomando la conversación del día anterior, cuando Makoto le había hablado de aquello.  
—Lo sé —responde Makoto. Sabe que Haruka está escuchando y aunque sólo puede escuchar una parte de la conversación, debe sentirse preocupado.  
—¿Entonces por qué insistes?

Makoto se encoge de hombros. Quizá es un poco masoquista y le guste sentirse culpable, aunque ha escuchado de boca de todos que no debería ser así. Inconscientemente, levanta la mano hacia su ojo derecho; debajo de éste hay una cicatriz desde hace un mes, cuando Haruka lo había golpeado. Ya debería haberse curado, piensa Makoto, quizá hubiese ayudado al proceso si no se hubiera molestado la herida, sin hacer caso de las advertencias de su mamá.

Ese día era el primero que pasaba solo con Haruka desde el golpe. Habían tenido una torpe reconciliación la semana pasada, con Rei y Nagisa como mediadores y Gou como una sencilla observadora, demasiado agobiada por la pena como para hacer algo más, pero lo suficientemente preocupada por ellos como para estar allí, acompañándolos.

Rin hace un sonido de sorpresa cuando ve algo a su lado, Makoto escucha el sonido de la arena resbalando bajo unos zapatos deportivos, un par muy viejo que Haruka no quiere desechar.

—Son las seis —le dice a Makoto, éste parpadea, sorprendido.  
—¿Tan rápido? —comenta Rin, despreocupado.  
—Supongo —contesta Makoto, se da la vuelta y avanza junto a Haruka. Se detiene al darse cuenta que Rin no se ha movido.  
—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta. Rin está quieto, observando el océano, las suaves olas, el azul profundo del mar que se extiende hasta donde sus ojos pueden ver. Alguna vez le había dicho a Russell y a Lori que los ojos de Haruka eran como el agua y sabe que siempre pensará lo mismo; también sabe que jamás comparará los ojos de Haruka con el mar.

El mar es incierto, las partes más claras son tranquilas, pero las más oscuras son inciertas y traicioneras, ocultan peligros mortales, remolinos e incertidumbre. Y si hay algo que no es incierto ni traicionero, es Haruka. Él es la constante que mantiene su sueño vivo, que no deja que la luz se apague y mantiene su pasión viva.

Luego está Makoto. Si no fuera por él, quizá Rin se habría perdido en el ímpetu de sus sueños; Makoto, con su temple y tranquilidad, lo mantiene con los pies en el suelo, de la misma manera que lo ha hecho con Haruka.

Y quizá, Makoto ahora también se haya perdido en el impulso de su culpa y ahora es el turno de Haruka para mantenerlo firme, en donde debe ser. Rin no cabe en esa ecuación, porque él es el culpable de todo aquello… Si tan solo pudiera irse, dejarlo en paz, permitir que fuera Haruka quien ayudara a Makoto… ¿Por qué no puede irse?

—Oye… —Es Makoto, acercándose a él con cautela—. Estás llorando.  
—Yo… —Rin se limpia los ojos con la mano y antes de que pueda decir algo, Haruka lo interrumpe:  
—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta. Haruka sabe que Makoto puede ver a Rin y le pregunta constantemente por él, quizá con el ánimo de encontrar la respuesta de por qué Rin está allí.  
—Está llorando.

Haruka no contesta, Rin lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos aún húmedos.

—Makoto —llama, el aludido lo mira—. Voy a pedirte un favor.  
—¿Sí?  
—Po… Abraza a Haru —Su petición suena como una orden y casi se retracta, pero escucha a Makoto repetir el mensaje a Haruka, éste asiente sin siquiera dudar y pasa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Makoto, quien siente una extraña sensación de _d__éjà vu. _Parecía que había sido una eternidad, cuando había cumplido diecinueve años y había ido con Haruka y Rin a la playa; Rin le regaló una caja de cupcakes y Haruka le dio una libreta de papel reciclado con un dibujo de una orca en la portada. Ese día, Haruka tomó una foto, que Makoto conservaba enmarcada en su biblioteca.

También habían compartido un abrazo ese día, aunque Makoto no recuerda porqué; solo es consciente de la calidez y alegría de ese día, que se han confundido entre distintos tonos, hasta que ahora, a sus veintidós años, se ha convertido en una fotografía vieja, con manchas de café y huellas de dedos en la superficie.

Quizá Haruka lo abraza con la intención de revivir la memoria, limpiar las manchas y dar color a lo que lo ha perdido, quizá quiera crear una nueva memoria, más colorida que la anterior. Makoto lo abraza con fuerza y los brazos de Haruka se aprietan aún más a su alrededor, luego siente a Rin. Su presencia es como una brisa, al principio, después, como los rayos del sol en las mañanas.

—¿Qué hace? —pregunta Haruka.  
—Nos está abrazando —. Makoto sonríe, su rostro apoyado contra la cabeza Haruka, siente a su compañero suspirar y sabe que está sonriendo.

Por un corto momento, Makoto se permite olvidar. Imagina que Rin está allí, vivo, tal vez está visitándolos por vacaciones, para luego volver a su entrenamiento en Australia, tal vez sigue estudiando en una universidad de Japón.

Imagina que esa es una visita al mar como las que hacían antes, para tomar el sol y nadar un rato, volver a casa con los hombros quemados por el sol, entretenido por el sonido de las discusiones de Haruka y Rin.

Por un momento, el mar no parece tan peligroso, el azul de su superficie es calma y le recuerda sus propios sueños y los sueños de los tres. El agua acaricia delicada sus cuerpos, mientras ellos se deslizan a través de ella, ajenos al exterior; solo los tres contra el mundo, como Rin le había dicho alguna vez y Makoto quiere que siempre sea así, aunque Rin ya no esté y las caricias del agua de mar suenen más a garras desgarrándole la piel; se permite pensar que Rin aún sigue ahí y que son los tres, como siempre quiso que fuera, los tres contra el mundo.

* * *

_Notas:_ \- Éste y el crossover con Tokyo Ghoul han sido bastante complicados emocionalmente. Pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, así que no me quejo mucho.


End file.
